


A Thousand Years

by Maitea



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A Thousand Years - Christina Perri, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pickup line?, Songfic, Treebros, lowkey hopes this hasn't been done yet, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitea/pseuds/Maitea
Summary: Connor felt a little tense, like he couldn’t move. Oh God, why did he stand up? And why is Evan standing beside him? What was he doing? He told himself that he would tell Evan how he truly felt, but that was easier said than done.But every breath, every hour has come to this. Just one step closer.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> !TW : Mentions of suicide attempts.!
> 
> \- This song kinda fits Evan and Connor's relationship in a way so I decided to write it  
> \- I made it a little short hope ya don't mind  
> \- Its my first time doing a songfic so idk how to do this  
> \- There will be changes of perspective, so I hope that its clear when it happens.
> 
> Enjoy~

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises._

Evan’s heart started racing. Would Connor really understand? He promised he would. He promised that no matter what, he would stay with Evan, right by his side. Would they stop being friends if Evan told him that he loved him? The thought worried him a lot, more than ever.

_How to be brave?_

They sat on the grass, watching the sunset together. They arrived at the orchard hours ago, and they only talked for a few moments. They were used to being together, they liked that it was quiet. Their friendship was quite special, they didn’t have to say anything to each other, and yet they were so close.

_How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?_

Evan remembered what he did last summer, how he felt so alone on top of that tree. He felt so brave, so brave that he decided to let go. Now, that was just an ‘accident’ to him. Now he’s afraid, afraid to fall. What if he doesn’t get back up, or no one is there to help him? Connor would probably leave him, and all the time he spent loving him would slowly turn to regret.

_But watching you stand alone._

Connor suddenly stood up, and kept taking in the view in front of him. Evan watched in awe as Connor’s hair kept swaying back and forth against the wind, the light of the sun against his face, and his chest rising and falling quietly. He was so peaceful.

_All of my doubt,_

Connor looked stunning.

And that was the Connor that Evan loved so dearly.

Evan remembered all the times they spent together. The messages they’d send to each other, the pictures they took together, the memories that they shared. He wanted to keep those memories, and make more. He’s fallen for Connor all over again.

_Suddenly goes away somehow._

Evan thought for a moment, maybe this could work. Maybe this was possible. At the very least, they could try. They’d still be friends, right? Evan took a deep breath, and didn’t even think about what to say. He’d forget anyway. ‘Just speak from the heart’, that’s what his mother said.

So, he stood up.

_One step closer._

Evan slowly walked towards him, and stood beside him. Connor saw him, and smiled. Evan felt nervous again. Someone like Connor didn’t deserve someone like Evan, he was too special to him.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked. Evan immediately blushed. Of all the times that he should be speaking, he couldn’t right now. “Y-yeah, I’m f-fine.” Evan smiled back. Connor looked unconvinced, and Evan is unsure if he should be glad or scared. “If you wanna say something, you know I’d listen, right?” Connor said.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

Evan simply nodded. He wanted to speak, he wanted to say it so bad. But he couldn’t, he was too nervous. And this time, he can’t blame his anxiety. He knows exactly why he’s sweating, why he’s fidgeting his fingers.

_Darling, don’t be afraid._

He remembered his mother saying. ‘Just tell him, before the fear turns to regret’, she added. He took a peek at Connor, who was zoning out. His mother was right, he needed to tell Connor that he really loved him, no matter what.

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

‘If I can love you this much, he would do so much more.’ she hugged him that day. ‘Don’t think otherwise, I think he’s a keeper.’ she smiled. Evan blushed a little, remembering the conversation. And that was just yesterday.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

~~~~~

_Time stands still._

Connor felt a little tense, like he couldn’t move. Oh God, why did he stand up? And why is Evan standing beside him? What was he doing? He told himself that he would tell Evan how he truly felt, but that was easier said than done.

_Beauty in all he is._

Evan looked like he was in his own little world. Connor liked the way his eyes reflected the light, it looked like they were sparkling. Connor didn’t deserve Evan, he was too good, and innocent, and more fixable than him. Connor was just a broken soul that was waiting too long to be fixed.

_I will be brave._

Connor focused himself. It was now or never. And he would really regret it if he didn’t tell Evan anything. They’d still be friends if Evan didn’t feel the same, right? Like, that’s what promised each other- right?

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

Evan was someone special to him, he cared about him more than his own life. He practically saved Connor from the demons and dark thoughts he always had that were just so close to consuming him. He had to do it now, Evan was right in front of him, they were alone, it was practically perfect.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this._

Connor let out a deep breath, and caught Evan’s attention. “Okay,” he started. “I just wanna say something, so promise you won’t be mad?” he said. Evan looked at him confused, but slowly nodded. Connor tried not to blush.

_One step closer._

Connor turned to face Evan, and he had never been this serious in his whole life. No one ever took him seriously, but for Evan he’d do anything.

_“I have died everyday waiting for you.”_

It was true. Connor had felt like giving up so many times before, there were times that he actually almost did. But he didn’t, and he was happy that he was alive right now. Having Evan in his life has made in happy for a first in a long time.

_Darling, don’t be afraid._

He wanted that happiness forever. He wanted to be with Evan for forever. He took in a shaky breath, and settled himself for a moment before continuing. His heart has never beaten this fast before, and the adrenaline is killing him.

_“I have loved you for a thousand years,”_

Connor said, keeping an eye on Evan’s expressions. He tucked his hair behind his ear, so he could see him clearly. Connor had never seen Evan blush this hard before, he looked so adorable in his eyes.

_“I’ll love you for a thousand more.”_

~~~~~

_And all along, I believed I would find you._

Evan froze, he couldn’t believe it. Did he hear it right? Did Connor actually just say that he loved him? He wanted to cry- oh wait, he was crying right now. He saw Connor’s face turned from seriousness to shock and fear. Evan didn’t know what to say.

_Time has brought your heart to me._

He regrets nothing, Connor actually loved him back. For once, everything in his life felt right. Evan couldn’t stop smiling. “E-Evan?” Connor said softly. Evan was absolutely smitten with him.

So he hugged him.

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

Evan had launched at Connor so fast, that he lost his balance and they fell. Evan just kept hugging him, he didn’t feel like letting go. “I love you too.” he said, a smile forming on his lips.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

“W-what?” Connor said. Evan pulled back, and looked at Connor. He loved his eyes the most, because they were just so beautiful. “I love you.” Evan repeated himself. “I’d say that a thousand times if you wanted me to.” he added.

Connor’s eyes widened, then he started smiling. Connor hugged Evan back, and they rolled until Connor was on top. “I can’t fucking believe it.” he mumbled. He pulled back, and planted a kiss on Evan’s forehead. He loved the way Evan blushed, he loved the way he smiled, he loved everything about this right now. He wiped a tear stain on Evan’s face, and laid down next to him.

Time seemed to pass by so fast, because the orange and yellow sunset just now had turned into a dark and shiny night sky. Connor looked at the stars above them for a moment, then looked at Evan.

He looked so happy and peaceful with the stars illuminating his face. Connor took his hand, and held it. “The stars are really beautiful tonight.” he said. “Yeah...” Evan said softly.

Connor rubbed his hand, and smiled. “You know who else is beautiful tonight?” he asked. “Who?” Evan asked absentmindedly. Connor brought his hand to his lips, and planted a soft kiss.

“You are.”

Evan blushed, and looked at him. Then he let out a giggle. That sound was the cutest thing Connor has ever heard in his whole life.

“You did not just say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors, Imma go to sleep now, so bye~
> 
> My tumblr, Amarie-chan
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
